呪い Noroi (A Ju-onGhost Hunt Crossover)
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they knew nothing of the curse that would plague them. Will they get out alive? Rated T for material. No lemons or limes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ugh and third. But I couldn't stop myself. I have no idea how long this will be, and it may be more than one story. The Grudge does that apparently XD So here it is, the first ever Ju-on/Ghost Hunt Crossover. Be warned, it won't be pretty.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Prologue

June 15th 4:45 am

* * *

Naru POV

Oliver could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he pulled Mai into the office, her sobs sending knives into his own heart. He still couldn't get the sight out of his mind. Or the sound. That grotesque sound that could only continue it's rumbling through his brain. He slammed the door shut behind them, locking it for good measure. He stood there for a minute, catching his breath and looking around the office. He could almost hear Lin typing away and Monk and Ayako arguing in the corner. But he knew it was all in his head, they would never be in his presence again. Oliver turned to Mai and ran a hand through her hair, with the intent of calming her down some.

"Why don't you make some tea, Mai. I have to make a phone call," Oliver said, hoping his voice didn't shake with the fear he was feeling.

Mai looked up at him with her big, fearful brown eyes, but nodded in agreement. He watched until she entered the kitchen before walking into his office. He left the door open before grabbing his desk phone and dialing the long distance number he knew by heart. It rang three times before there was an answer. Oliver reached over and loaded his computer.

"Hello? Noll sweetheart?" came his mother's voice.

"Hello Mother. Put Father on please, it's an emergency," Oliver made his way to the British airlines website, and booked two tickets from Japan to England that would be leaving in less than an hour.

Oliver heard shuffling before his father's voice came on the line. "Oliver?"

"Father, I will be coming to England with a friend from Japan. The flight should be eleven hours. I will need you to pick us up."

"Noll, will Lin be with you as well?"

Oliver took a shaky breath. "Lin is dead. So is almost every member of my team. Mai is the only who is still alive besides myself."

There was silence on the line before Martin Davis spoke again. "What happened?"

"I will explain everything when we get there. For now I want to get as far from Tokyo as I can. Let's just say it was a really bad case and leave it there for now."

"Okay, your mother and I will be there. We will prepare an extra room for your friend and-"

"No. She will be staying with me. Until this is dealt with neither of us can be alone."

The minute the words left Oliver's lips, there was a scream from the direction of the kitchen. Oliver cursed, dropped the phone and ran from the room.

* * *

A/N: I feel as though I am on a roll with this. Expect a few more chapters :) especially tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ugh and third. But I couldn't stop myself. I have no idea how long this will be, and it may be more than one story. The Grudge does that apparently XD So here it is, the first ever Ju-on/Ghost Hunt Crossover. Be warned, it won't be pretty.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 1

June 9th

* * *

Mai sighed as she sat bored at her desk. She was tapping her pencil and watching the clock. She glared, wondering if she should just make more tea now.

"Mai tea!" came the voice of the narcissist.

Mai glared, but said nothing, thankful to have something to do now. She walked into the kitchen and began to make the tea. As the water boiled, the door to the office opened. Mai took one last look at the water before poking her head into the main room of the office.

"Hello!" She said brightly to the man standing in the room looking around, "I am Mai Taniyama. Do you have an appointment?"

The man turned to her, and gave her a stressed smile. His blue eyes seemed tired. "No I do not. May I still speak with the manager please?"

Mai gave him a comforting smile. "Sure. Would you like some tea while you wait? I am brewing some now."

The man gave her a kind smile. "Tea would be great. Oh how rude of me. I am Jou Tokato."

"Well Tokato-san, if you would make yourself comfortable I will get my boss as soon as I pull the tea water off of the burner."

The man nodded and took his seat. Mai returned to the kitchen and finally removed the water from the heat. She added the tea bags before leaving to get Naru from his cave. She knocked on his door and entered when he called for her.

"Naru, there is a client here. He doesn't have an appointment."

Naru nodded and grabbed his book. "Retrieve Lin and then the tea."

Mai nodded and walked out of the room before stepping up to Lin's office and knocking on the door. A minute later, Lin was joining Naru in the main room with the client. Mai walked back to the kitchen and retrieved the tea. When she walked out into the main room again, she handed tea to the client, Naru and Lin. Then she took her seat next to Naru.

"Tokato-san, what has brought you to our office?" Naru said coldly.

The man swallowed nervously. "I am a real estate agent, and a property I have recently acquired through work is believed to be haunted. I personally haven't been inside the house, but my colleague who gave it to me has."

"Where is this colleague?" Naru asked, opening his black book and beginning to write.

"He died a few days ago of mysterious circumstances."

Naru looked at Tokato-san sharply. "Was it related to the house?"

"I want to believe so. It has quite the history. Almost everyone whom has entered it has either died mysteriously or gone missing."

"Has there been any activity in the house?"

"To my knowledge, all I know is what was in the file. It said there were sounds of foot steps, a cat meowing, a little boy has been seen and even if the house was spotless, by the next day it would be a mess. Even if no one was there. Also, people who have lived there who hadn't disappeared or died have fallen into a weird state."

"How do you mean?"

"They are alive, but it's like they were scared so much that their brains gave out. As if they couldn't process what they could see. That happened to the last owners of the house. So, will you help me? We really want to sell the house without putting anyone in danger."

Naru was silent and glanced at Mai. For the first time, she looked as if she was going to beg him _not_ to take the case. He frowned but turned back to the client. "We will take your case. We need a base, and rooms to sleep in."

Tokato-san nodded. "You can set up anywhere. There is furniture in the house, but it isn't occupied by anyone. So you can set up wherever you want to. I can meet you there to give you the key, but I do not want to enter the house if you are okay with that."

Naru nodded. "We will be there tomorrow morning around eleven."

Tokato-san smiled a strained smile and stood. "Thank you so much! You will be a big help I hope."

Naru nodded and watched as the man left the office. He then turned to Mai. "Mai, call everyone. I have a feeling this will be a difficult case."

"Naru?" Mai asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes, Mai?"

"I have a strong feeling you never should have taken that case."

* * *

A/N: I think this is promising. I want to continue writing but I really need to sleep. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no idea how long this will be, and it may be more than one story. The Grudge does that apparently XD So here it is, the first ever Ju-on/Ghost Hunt Crossover. Be warned, it won't be pretty.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 2

June 10th

* * *

The van pulled to a stop outside a modest two story house. There were sakura trees on the property, hanging over the home and creating a beautiful picture. Despite the pretty scene that she saw, Mai could only feel dread as she looked at the house. She heard the van doors slam, and saw both Lin and Naru walk past her and to the gate. Ayako, Monk, Yasuhara, John, and Masako joined them. As they waited, Ayako, Monk, and Yasu were bickering, Naru was reading a case file, Lin was being...well Lin, and Masako was trying to engage Naru in conversation. John was being quiet, observing everyone with a small smile on his lips. The entire time Mai was looking at everyone, Mai couldn't help but feel as if this would be the last time she would see everyone like this together and safe. Suddenly, a car pulled up and the realtor climbed out. He offered a shaky smile before stepping up to Naru.

"Tokato-san," Naru said coldly.

"Hai. Here is the key. I will be going now. I do not like being so close to it. The house is yours throughout the investigation."

With those few words, Tokato-san climbed back in his car and left quite quickly. Naru frowned and turned to the gate. He placed a hand on the latch and pushed it open. Everyone else followed him through the gate and up the steps to the house.

"First we will tour the house and pick a base room. After that we will assign rooms for sleeping. Then we will bring in the equipment," Naru said.

"I think he means _we _will bring in the equipment," Mai grumbled.

Mai watched as Naru slid the key into the hole, and then pushed the door open. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, as if waiting for something to jump out at them. The inside of the house was a disaster. There were papers all over the floor and stairs, and there was even broken glass and what looked like pieces of wood splintered all over the floor. Naru stepped fully into the house, and felt a chill go down his spine. He managed to keep his mask in place as he looked around. He felt and heard the others walking into the house, followed by the door closing softly.

"Change of plans," Naru said, "Mai, Matzusuki-san, and Hara-san. Begin cleaning up the house. The pieces of glass and wooden splinters will be a safety hazard. While you do that, I will go with the guys and tour the upstairs. Once you are done, Matzusuki-san I want you to accompany Miss Hara around the house for her to try and sense the spirits here, if there are any."

Once Naru finished, he walked further into the house with the other guys following him. Ayako huffed angrily before beginning to pick up papers. Both Mai and Masako sighed as they began to help. Mai began to follow a small trail of broken plastic, picking up the pieces as she walked along. She came upon one of the room dividers and pushed it open before stepping inside. She sighed as she saw that this room was no better off. Mai began to pick things up again when suddenly the air got very cold. Mai froze and stood up straight. When she turned to try and leave the room, the sliding door slammed shut, trapping her inside.

* * *

Naru sighed as they made it to the top of the stairs. He looked down the hallway, and saw a few doors. Naru was not surprised when he saw Lin step past him to lead them further onto the floor. He felt Lin send his shiki forward to check for any spirits.

"This place gives me the creeps," Monk mumbled, looking around.

"I know. But don't worry my dear Bou-san! I will protect you!" Yasu said hanging on Monk's arm.

The monk rolled his eyes and pushed the teen off of him as he followed Naru, whom had began to walk away from them. When they come to the first room, Lin gently pushes the door open. It is a bathroom, and Lin sucks in a breath.

"What is it Lin?" Naru asks impatiently.

"I don't know. My shiki refuse to enter the room."

"Has that ever happened before?" He asked, looking at the older Chinese man carefully.

"No," Lin said.

Naru frowned and stepped past Lin into the bathroom. He looked around, and noticed a curtain pulled where the tub would be. Naru stepped forward and pulled the curtain open. The tub was sitting innocently, filled with water. Naru frowned and was about to reach into the water to drain the tub when Lin grabbed his arm roughly.

"What?" Naru snapped at the older man.

"Don't touch the water. It isn't really there, Naru."

Naru frowned and when he looked back at the tub, it was empty. Naru sighed and backed away, leaving the room. The others followed him. When they came to the next room, Lin again opened the door. This one was a rather large bedroom. As the group stepped into the room, Monk looked around. He frowned when he noticed what looked like an extra closet all taped up.

"Hey guys, what's this?" he asked, stepping closer to the door.

"I don't know," Lin answered, joining Monk.

Lin studied the door for a few moments before stepping closer. Suddenly, they all heard a bit of scratching behind the door. And then what sounded like a cat meowing. Lin reached up and he began to peel off the tape. When the tape was discarded, he pulled the door open and a black cat jumped out, hissing. As it ran by Yasu, the boy cried out, grabbing onto Monk.

"Relax, it's a cat," Naru snapped.

As they were about to step into the room to look around, there was a familiar scream from down stairs.

* * *

A/N: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have no idea how long this will be, and it may be more than one story. The Grudge does that apparently XD So here it is, the first ever Ju-on/Ghost Hunt Crossover. Be warned, it won't be pretty.

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

OH! And there is a poll on my profile. Vote please!

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 3

June 10th

* * *

Naru was the first one to make it back downstairs. He noticed Ayako and Masako banging on one of the divider doors and trying to open it. Behind the door he could hear Mai screaming and sobbing. What ever was in there with her had her terrified.

"Back away!" Naru yelled as Lin rushed forward.

Masako and Ayako stepped away and Lin raised his leg, kicking int he door. The minute the door fell inside the room, Mai had shot out of there so quickly that Naru didn't even realize he was holding her until she was clinging to him and practically hyperventilating. Naru subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, and tried to calm her down. He lead her over to one of the windows and lowered themselves to the ground. He vaguely noticed Lin step into the room.

"Jou-chan, what happened?" Monk asked, kneeling in front of Mai and Naru.

Mai sniffled slightly, and didn't relinquish her hold of Naru. "I was walking through the room, looking around. Suddenly the door closed behind me and I couldn't get out. Then I saw _her_. She was grotesque! She looked like someone had broken every bone in her body. She just kept getting closer to me and then there was this horrible noise! Almost like a rattling sound. I...I will never forget that sound. She started to open her mouth as she got closer and I couldn't hold it in. I screamed."

NAru frowned. "Lin. Did you see anything in there?"

Lin shook his head. "There was nothing in there. Although my shiki did say that they felt traces of a presence."

Naru nodded. Then he looked down at Mai. "Would you like to stay with us?"

Mai nodded.

Naru stood, pulling Mai up with him. "Well, the best we can do is stay in at least pairs. No going off alone and no wandering off. Lin, I want to see that room we found. Everyone else is welcome to come along as well."

Mai looked at Naru. "Room?"

"We found what looked to be a closet tapped up in the master bedroom. We opened it, but haven't had a chance to look inside."

Naru then made his way back upstairs with Mai's hand in his. Lin was following closely and so was Bou-san. John decided to stay downstairs with Ayako and Masako. When they finally reached the bedroom, Mai seemed to grip Naru tighter. She had a bad feeling being in that room. Lin stepped past Naru and pushed the closet door back open. Naru frowned. _I could have swore that was left open_. They watched as Monk peeked inside and then froze.

"Hello?" he said, cautiously stepping inside. He silently stretched his senses out ahead of himself. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and froze. He looked to his right and sitting in the corner was a little boy. Deep down Monk knew that a normal person would have tried conversing and approaching the boy, but he had a feeling that the boy was a very bad spirit. He never took his eyes off of the boy, and slowly backed out of the room. As he neared the door, the boy opened his mouth and said, "Meow."

Bou-san frowned and right when he was going to turn and leave the room, the door slammed shut.

Mai gasped in panic as the door to that closet slammed shut before anyone could react. Lin rushed forward and tried opening the door. They heard Monk yell out in fear before there was silence. Suddenly, the door opened on it's own. The minute it opened, Lin sent his shiki inside and stepped in after them. Mai seemed to step even closer to Naru.

Lin looked around and frowned, a bad feeling over coming him. "He is gone. There is no one here."

Both Mai and Naru felt dread. And for once, Naru wished that he had never taken a case.

* * *

Downstairs

* * *

John walked around the living room, his eyes still on the girls. He looked over to a table that was sitting inconspicuously in the corner and saw a picture on it. He stepped forward and grabbed the picture. As he looked at it, he felt as if he was being watched. John looked up and sitting upstairs peaking at him through the spokes was a little boy with black hair. John frowned, and grabbed his rosary into his hands.

"Hello, what's your name?" He asked politely, not taking his eyes off of the boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ayako and Masako look over at him. John stepped in the direction of the boy.

"Tokeo," the boy said clearly.

"Well, Tokeo, what are you doing here?" John asked.

Tokeo only tilted his head to the side before looking behind himself and running off. John frowned, wondering what that was. Minutes later they heard what sounded like Bou-san yelling and then silence. John turned to the girls and they ran upstairs to see what had happened. In his hand, John still clutched a photo of a young family, which had the mother's face cut out.

* * *

A/N: There's the next installment. Monk was the first to disappear. Sigh...I liked him too. Who will be next?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

OH! And there is a poll on my profile. Vote please!

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 4

June 10th-June 11th

* * *

"Things are getting dangerous. Takigawa-san has already gone missing. We _must _stay together to avoid more disappearances or any future accidents," Naru stressed as he looked at his team.

They were sitting in what will be their base room. It was spacious with enough room not just for the equipment, but their sleeping bags. All the girls were upset, even Ayako. Despite arguing with Monk so much she really did care for him.

"For now let's concentrate on getting all the equipment in here and set up. The sooner we solve this, the sooner we can find the monk and leave. Yasuhara-san, while they are doing that, I want you to go ahead and go to the library and see what you can dig up. Be back here tomorrow morning."

Naru watched as Ayako, Masako, Lin, and John stood to go get some of the equipment. Yasuhara stood and left the house all together. When Mai stood Naru stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai, stay with me. If you go you will have no partner and I will be left alone as well," Naru said.

Mai looked up at him and nodded. She sighed, "Do you want me to go to sleep now? See if I learn anything?"

Naru looked at Mai carefully. "That is your call. If you want to wait a bit until we all go to sleep, that's fine. If you would rather go ahead and sleep, you can. I will be up and if I do go to sleep, Lin will be up instead."

Mai nodded and grabbed one of the sleeping bags. It was a dark blue and seemed to be well made. She didn't notice Naru raise an eyebrow or shake his head at her as she laid it out and then slid inside. As she snuggled into it, she could smell the strong scent of Earl Grey. Mai closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes to see the astro plain. She looked around, wondering if Gene would be there. She saw a figure walking towards her and smiled. She hadn't seen him since the case by the lake, and she was excited to actually talk to him knowing who he is._

_As the figure got closer, Mai began to feel as if she should turn and run the other way. Mai frowned, feeling cold for the first time in her dreams. As the figure got close enough to see, Mai's eyes widened and she began to shake in fear. She did not know how she didn't realize that the figure was stumbling and walking as if it's body was broken in pieces. Mai began to shake as a face covered in bloody hair came into view. The face tilted up, the neck looking grotesque. As soon as the thing's eyes connected with Mai's, there was the awful sound she had heard when she was trapped in that room. As she now had a better look at it, it was the woman that had appeared on the ceiling. And it was stumbling towards her and reaching for her._

_Suddenly, Mai was grabbed from behind and she screamed and began fighting whatever had grabbed her._

_"Mai, Mai! It's me!"_

_Mai looked up to see her Dream Naru, Gene, staring past her. "Gene?"_

_Gene looked down at her and smiled a strained smile. "I really like you calling me that."_

_Mai smiled back and began to turn around. Gene stopped her and said, "No. If you don't look she won't attack you here. Mai, you need to wake up. It's dangerous for you to be here."_

_"But, it's a case. I need to dream so we can solve this," Mai protested._

_Gene sighed. "Mai, when you wake tell Noll that you all need to leave. The monk is already dead. You all will be next and I personally don't want you nor my brother joining me anytime soon. This is too dangerous of a case. Remember Urado?"_

_Mai nodded and shivered, remembering her death dream._

_"This is worse. Urado can't follow his victims from the house. This...thing can. I can tell you there are three entities. One not so dangerous, more trapped than anything. The other two are both dangerous and connected. Beware the little boy, Mai," Gene warned, "But you need to wake. I can't keep holding her back."_

_Mai nodded and sighed. "Okay Gene."_

_Then Gene smirked. "By the way, you took Noll's sleeping bag."_

_Mai turned to him sharply and barely managed a what before he pushed her back to the waking world and her body. Gene turned back to the presence that was still there and shook his head, his eye brows furrowing in worry for his brother and the people around him. "Be careful Noll."_

* * *

Mai sat up quickly as she awoke. She looked and noticed that the base was almost completely dark except for the light of a computer in from of Naru.

"Naru?" Mai whispered.

Naru looked up at Mai's whisper. When he noticed that she was awake he pulled out a chair near him and gestured to it. Mai climbed out of the sleeping bag, which she had learned belonged to _Naru_ and took the seat he had offered her.

"Ne, Naru, I'm sorry I took your sleeping bag," Mai said, a light blush on her cheeks.

Naru looked at her and shrugged. "I wasn't sleeping. Wait...how did you know it was mine?"

"Oh, well, I um saw Gene."

"Gene! That idiot hasn't moved on yet?" Naru all but growled.

"Naru! Anyways, he said we should pretty much abandon this case and leave. He said it is too dangerous. More so than Urado. He also told me there are three spirits. One is more trapped than anything, and the other two are connected and very dangerous."

"Is that all?" Naru asked, writing down everything she told him.

"Oh! And he said to beware the of the little boy. Whatever that means. I haven't seen one here," Mai admitted.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Naru pointed out.

"I know. I just wish there was more I could share."

"For now, rest. You can slide back into my sleeping bag if you would like. It might make you smarter," Naru remarked.

Mai glared at him as she stood. "You jerk!"

* * *

Naru sighed impatiently. "Where is Yasuhara-san? He should have been here already."

Mai frowned, a bad feeling in her gut. Then she remembered some of Gene's words from last night. _"__This is worse. Urado can't follow his victims from the house. This...thing can..."_

Mai shivered. "Naru, should we try calling him?"

Naru looked at her blankly. "I already did. He didn't answer," Naru sighed, "Matsuzaki-san, I want you to go check on him. Take Masako with you. Remember, stay in pairs."

Mai watched as Ayako grumbled about being bossed by a rich kid as she was leaving, Masako trailing behind. Mai turned back to Naru, wondering what they were going to do now.

"Father Brown, I want you and Lin to go to that closet and begin exorcising."

"Of course, Kazuya-san," John said, inclining his head.

Soon only Mai and Naru were left in base. Mai turned to Naru and bit her lip.

"Naru?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you something. Gene said that the ghost is worse than Urado because it can follow you."

Naru looked back at Mai sharply and then cursed, grabbing his cell from his pocket. He dialed Matsuzaki-san's number.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Matsuzaki-san, where are you and Miss Hara?"

_"Well, hello to you too Naru."_

"Now, Matsuzaki-san."

_"We just got to Yasu's apartment building. We are walking through the parking garage now."_

"Matsuzaki-san, is Masako next to you or in your line of sight and are you in hers?"

_"Of course she is! She's right-Masako?"_

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Ayako began calling for Masako. "Matsuzaki-san."

_"Where is she? She was right here! MASAKO!"_

"Ayako!"

_"Geesh, relax Naru. She probably went to use the bathroom or something. Wait...what is that?"_

"Ayako-chan. Get here as soon as you can. Forget about Yasuhara for now. Apparently the thing that is in this house can follow. Did you hear me? Ayako?"

Naru's eyes widened as he was suddenly met with a scream that was cut off by the dial tone.

* * *

A/N: I am on a roll or something. I just got rid of three more characters. I am thinking that this may be like ten chapters or so. We'll see. Review if you'd like!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

OH! And there is a poll on my profile. Vote please!

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 5

June 13th

* * *

A few days have passed. There was no sign of the others. John and Lin both have been having sightings of the woman and the little boy. Naru hasn't mentioned seeing anything. Mai has had a few experiences as well but nothing alarming. Lin and Naru were looking over the footage of the night before, finding some activity but not enough. Naru sighed.

"There has been nothing. And no sign of any of the others since that phone call."

Mai bit her lip. "What are we going to do?"

"Finish the case. If we do that, maybe they will be brought back. I just hope they are still alive," Naru admitted, running a hand down his face.

John took a seat near Naru and placed his head on his hands. "Would you like me to try exorcising the house?"

Naru frowned. "Yes. Bring Lin with you. Mai and I will stay here."

John and Lin each nodded and left the base. Mai turned to Naru.

"Naru?"

"What Mai?"

"Um, this has been bugging me since I met you," Mai started.

Naru looked at her curiously. "What has been?"

"Why do you write in English?"

* * *

John and Lin had managed to get upstairs. They had decided to do the exorcism in the closet first. John opened his bible and began.

"Our father, who art in heaven..."

Lin felt a presence with his shiki. They left the room. He frowned and took one more look at John before following them, wondering why they had left. His shiki went through a door into a room that they hadn't looked at yet. Lin gently pushed the door open, seeing a bedroom. He frowned and stepped inside. The air suddenly got cold and the door slammed behind him. Lin dived for the door and tried to bodily force it open, but it wouldn't even move. Suddenly he was pushed back by one of his shiki. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled.

As he stumbled, another shiki tripped him and made him fall backwards onto the bed. The sheets were lifted by the other two shiki and wrapped around his neck. By this point, Lin had tried calling out but no sound could escape his compressed throat. The sheet was tightened and he was lifted off of the bed. He hung there for a few minutes, trying to break free. Then each shiki hit his body in different places creating enough pressure between them and the sheet ot snap his neck, killing him. In the corner the little boy smiled.

* * *

A/N: It's winding down. John is next. He will be brutal. I am so sorry. So so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 6

June 14th- June 15th

* * *

Naru sighed as he, Mai , and John returned form searching the house for Lin again. There was still no sign of the Chinese sorcerer. And there was also no sign of the man's shiki as well. Naru sighed as he sat down. He wondered about what exactly he should tell Mai. That was part of the reason why he was looking for Lin. It turns out that Mai was smarter and more observant than he gave her credit for. The girl had noticed that he was writing in English and had actually questioned him as to why. Luckily, before he had to really answer, John had walked in and said he couldn't find Lin.

"Naru?"

Naru looked over at Mai, as she was sitting against the wall.

"Do you think Lin is okay?" she asked quietly.

Naru sighed. "I don't know. We all need to stay together. No more separating. No wandering off, no bathroom breaks alone. I'm sorry Mai, but no more privacy. We need to stick together. John, any breakthrough?"

John shook his head. "Nah Mate. This spirit seems untouchable by the word of God. Which means it doesn't fear Him."

Naru frowned, not liking that. "Can we try one last time in an hour or so?"

John nodded. Naru glanced at the clock, noticing that it was already near sunset. He sighed.

"Mai, John, let's head out to get some dinner. When we finish we will come back here and finish this. We will find out friends," Naru said with conviction.

Mai nodded with John, but couldn't help but feel that things were about to get really bad.

* * *

A few hours later, Mai, Naru, and John were reentering the house. Mai felt the air and could only feel a feeling of foreboding, as if fate was trying to warn them to leave. Mai shook her head and subconsciously stepped near Naru. Naru lead them into their base where he stopped so suddenly, that Mai ran into him.

"Naru, what gives?" Mai asked, frowning.

She stepped around him only to find the base in shambles. Monitors were tipped over, tables overturned, and papers littered the floor.

"Oh kami," Mai muttered.

Naru glared. "John, prepare."

Mai helped Naru straighten up as best as they could. Once the room was better, but still not perfect, Naru and Mai followed John upstairs. John was already prepared. Mai was taken by surprise when Naru slipped his hand into hers. she looked at him in surprise.

"Naru?"

"When this is over, I have much to tell you. I will tell you what I have been hiding since I came to Japan," Naru whispered.

Mai furrowed her eye brows but said nothing. She trusted him. John began his exorcism.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name..."

As he spoke, Mai felt a presence. she tightened her grip on Naru's hand who squeezed back. Suddenly, Mai felt a yank and screamed as she was forcefully pulled form the room.

"MAI!" Naru yelled as he went after her. He froze when she seemed to be left in the hall and the door slammed behind him. Naru curse and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't move.

"N-Naru, what is happening?" Mai asked, panicking.

Naru began to shoulder the door. "It made us leave John alone!"

Mai's eyes widened and she began to help him try and open the door. Suddenly, they heard John start to scream.

"JOHN!" Mai yelled.

Finally, the door opened on it's own. In the background, Naru's watch peeped once, signalling that it was one in the morning, which is the time he usually goes to sleep. Naru grabbed Mai and pulled her against him, holding her close. He stepped in the room, with her in his embrace. It was empty. He frowned, dropping his hands form her arms as he looked around the room.

"Where is he?" Naru mumbled.

Mai stepped away from him and walked up to the closet. She pushed open the door and froze. She couldn't gasp or speak. She began to shake.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he saw her form beginning to shake.

Naru stepped up behind her and looked over her shoulder. What he saw in there made his eyes widen and his blood run cold. He grabbed Mai, a little roughly, and turned her to his chest. In the room were all of their missing friends. His throat tightened, and even if he closed his eyes, Naru knew that he would still see that sight. Monk with his neck broken and skin turning grotesque. Both Ayako and Masako had lacerations all over their bodies and Yasuhara looked as if he had taken a fall. Lin's neck was broken as well, a bed sheet still wrapped around him. And John was the worse. His arms and legs were broken, the bones breaking the skin. His neck was snapped and he looked as if something had pulled and twisted until they couldn't anymore.

Naru had no idea how long he stood there. He was frozen to the spot, Mai sobbing against his chest. Naru then noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and his eyes widened in fear as a lady with black hair a rotting skin stared at him. He heard a horrible rattling sound coming from her mouth as it opened, and it seemed to open wider. He sucked in a breath and pushed Mai behind him. He knew that they wouldn't be able to leave that room without help. He was all that stood a chance of getting them out. Without taking his eyes off of the woman, Naru spoke.

"Mai. No matter what, do not let go of my hand. If at anytime between here and the office I begin to collapse, pull me up and force me to move."

Mai, still shaking looked up at him. "Naru you can't!"

"I have to Mai. It's our only chance," Naru said seriously, pulling on his energy.

Naru pushed Mai behind him and released the energy at the specter. It shrieked in anger but disappeared. Naru grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her fromt he room.

"Come on! I doubt I stopped it!"

Naru pulled Mai with him, heading down the stairs. As the reached the first floor landing, there was a little boy standing there. Naru froze, pushing Mai behind himself. The little boy opened his mouth and a cat sound came out. Naru cursed in English, and dragged Mai past the little boy. Behind them Naru could hear soemthig thudding down the stares. He felt Mai turn and tried to stop her. He turned when she froze. The woman was crawling down the stairs, her body nearly broken in every place. Naru stood there frozen.

Then he snapped out of it the moment that horrible rattle began to sound. He grabbed Mai and roughly pushed her to the door, throwing it open. He pushed it outside and followed, slamming the door behind him. they ran for the van, and Naru reached in his pocket only to curse.

"I don't have the key on me!" he snapped.

"What-"

Naru grabbed Mai and began to run, pulling her with him. His heart was pounding with every block they passed. Naru knew they only had a few more blocks before they would reach the office. Once there, Naru would book a flight to England for himself and Mai. His parents should be able to help them if the thing follows.

Oliver could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he pulled Mai into the office, her sobs sending knives into his own heart. He still couldn't get the sight out of his mind. Or the sound. That grotesque sound that could only continue it's rumbling through his brain. He slammed the door shut behind them, locking it for good measure. He stood there for a minute, catching his breath and looking around the office. He could almost hear Lin typing away and Monk and Ayako arguing in the corner. But he knew it was all in his head, they would never be in his presence again. Oliver turned to Mai and ran a hand through her hair, with the intent of calming her down some.

"Why don't you make some tea, Mai. I have to make a phone call," Oliver said, hoping his voice didn't shake with the fear he was feeling.

Mai looked up at him with her big, fearful brown eyes, but nodded in agreement. He watched until she entered the kitchen before walking into his office. He left the door open before grabbing his desk phone and dialing the long distance number he knew by heart. It rang three times before there was an answer. Oliver reached over and loaded his computer.

"Hello? Noll sweetheart?" came his mother's voice.

"Hello Mother. Put Father on please, it's an emergency," Oliver made his way to the British airlines website, and booked two tickets from Japan to England that would be leaving in less than an hour.

Oliver heard shuffling before his father's voice came on the line. "Oliver?"

"Father, I will be coming to England with a friend from Japan. The flight should be eleven hours. I will need you to pick us up."

"Noll, will Lin be with you as well?"

Oliver took a shaky breath. "Lin is dead. So is almost every member of my team. Mai is the only who is still alive besides myself."

There was silence on the line before Martin Davis spoke again. "What happened?"

"I will explain everything when we get there. For now I want to get as far from Tokyo as I can. Let's just say it was a really bad case and leave it there for now."

"Okay, your mother and I will be there. We will prepare an extra room for your friend and-"

"No. She will be staying with me. Until this is dealt with neither of us can be alone."

The minute the words left Oliver's lips, there was a scream from the direction of the kitchen. Oliver cursed, dropped the phone and ran from the room. He ran intot he kitchen, to see Mai shaking agianst the wall, the woman spirit getting closer, rattling as she did. Naru rushed forward, placing himself between Mai and the spirit. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the main office, not stopping untilt he door of his ooffice closed. He dived for the phone on his desk.

"Father?"

"I'm still here. Is everything alright? What's going on?!"

"Father, I will tell you when we get there!" Naru said as he hung up.

He stepped away and ran up to Mai grabing her arm. "We need to go through the window then to the airport. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Mai shook her head and looked up at him confused. "You were speaking in English on the phone?"

Naru groaned. "Mai, there is a specter trying to kill us. Ask me questions later. I'll answer them all."

He took Mai with him out of the window, and climbed down a fie escape. Once they hit the ground, he ran to the street, never dropping Mai's hand. He managed to get a taxi so they arrived at the airport five minutes before the gates for their flight would close. He ran up to the desk.

"I have two tickets to London holding for Oliver Davis," he said.

Mai's eyes widened.

The clerk typed on the computer and printed the tickets after checking his identification. Then they were sitting on the plane. Mai used that opportunity to question Naru.

"Naru...you said that the flight was for Oliver Davis..." Mai said.

Naru nodded and sighed, still on edge. "My real name is Oliver Davis. My father works for the original SPR, the British Society of Psychical Research. My brother and I were adopted."

Mai's eyebrows rose. "You have a brother?"

"_Had _a brother," Naru said softly, "A twin."

Mai was silent for a few minutes. He didn't know it, but Mai was putting some pieces together.

"Naru?"

"Yes?"

"Could...could he leave his body?" Mai asked quietly.

Naru gave her a strange look, "Yes. He was a perfect medium and he had the astro projecting ability much like you. Why?"

Mai blushed. "If I am not just dreaming up a you that smiles, your brother may be visiting me on cases."

Naru freezes. "Seriously?"

Mai nodded. "I-I thought it was a figment of my imagination. A Naru that smiled."

Naru shook his head, "What an idiot. He was supposed to move on not hang around."

Mai bit her lip and asked carefully, "How did he die?"

Naru sighed and when he spoke, he sounded detached. "He was hit by a car and tossed in a lake in Japan."

Mai looked sad for him. "I'm sorry that happened. Is that what the maps were for? You were looking for him?"

Naru looked out the window, but took Mai's hand as he answered.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: wow now we are back to the beginning! SUPER long chapter for the long wait from before. Enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these.

* * *

The Final Case of SPR: The Curse of Ju-On

Summary:

When SPR is called to investigate a haunted house, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. When the curse targets the team, who, if any, will get out alive? Ju-On (The Grudge) crossover.

* * *

Chapter 7

June 16th

* * *

The flight was long. Mai was so happy to finally get off of the plane. She almost blushed when Naru grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. She assumed he had done that so she wouldn't get separated from him. But he had done it to keep her close, so that he knew she was safe. All of the things that had happened to their friends over the past few days had opened Oliver's eyes. He wouldn't put off his feelings any longer. He liked Mai, maybe even loved her. She needed to know before something happened to either one of them.

When they entered the main lobby, Oliver seemed to relax slightly. His parents were both there. And they looked _really _worried. He pulled Mai with him up to them. His mother immediately stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. His father nodded his head. Then his mother pulled Mai into a hug and gave her a kind smile.

"Let's go to the office. We will do introductions there and then talk about this case you guys had," Martin said seriously.

Naru nodded and him and Mai walked to the car that was waiting. Minutes later they were in the office, sitting together in front of his parents. His father regarded him carefully, most likely thinking of where to start.

"So, tell me about the case. What you knew before you took it," Martin stated.

Naru sighed. "It was a haunted house. A realtor approached us about cleansing it. I called the whole team to look it over. The realtor said that people have disappeared and been killed...on and off the property. When we got there he refused to go in. When we entered the house was a mess..."

From there Naru told his father everything. Even about finding everyone's bodies. Beside him, he vaguely felt Mai begin to shake and subconsciously placed a hand on hers. He missed his mother's knowing smile, although it wasn't very big.

"Then we ran to the office and I called you and booked us a flight," Naru concluded.

"What happened while we were on the phone? You dropped the phone and left for a few minutes," Martin said.

"Mai creamed. When I got into the kitchen, the woman's spirit was there attacking her," Naru explained.

Luella reached over and placed a hand on Mai's and spoke in Japanese. "You don't need to be scared here dear, we will look after you and Oliver."

Mai nodded. "Thank you..."

Oliver sighed and looked to each of his parents. "I think we are both jet lagged. I'm going to sleep and I'm sure Mai would like to as well."

Martin nodded. "We had your sheets washed so they are fresh for you. We'll talk more in the morning. I will call some colleagues to help with this."

Oliver nodded and stood. He took Mai's hand and pulled her up. Then he lead her out of the room. Luella turned to Martin.

"Martin, do you trust them to share a room? I mean I know Noll has never really shown a girl interest but-"

"Lulu. It will be fine. I think they are too scared over everything to even consider sex right now," Martin said knowingly.

Oliver opened the door to his room and beckoned Mai inside. When she entered she turned to see him going for one of the dressers.

"Um, is this your room?" she asked awkwardly.

Oliver looked at Mai. "Yes. We will be sharing until this spirit is dealt with. It's safer if we stick together."

Mai nodded and sat on his bed. She suddenly became overwhelmed with everything. It finally hit her that Ayako, Monk, Masako...everyone was dead. She began to cry. Oliver turned and looked at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Then he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. As soon as he did that, she buried herself in his chest, continuing to cry for her lost friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its short. I got carried away on tumblr role playing lol I role play Mai on there and I kind of forgot about my stories. But don't worry! Updates coming this week for everything!


End file.
